My True Heritage
by Lionel Nixon
Summary: Gabe always wondered why he was more like the Pride Land lions, than the outland, but Zira will never tell him anything. Which makes him begin to wonder . . . Was he really born in the Outlands? OCXVitani
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Adana licked her newborn's tiny head. Adana's mate, Amare, sat proudly behind her.

"Such A beautiful boy," A beamed proudly. Adana sat on her side as the small cub made its way to feed.

The cub his father's muscular build, and darker tan fur. A spitting image of his father.

"How about . . . Gabe?" Amare suggested with a warm smile.

"It's lovely," Adana affectionately licked Gabe's head.

Simba entered their section of the cave.

"King," Amare bowed politely "thank you for coming."

Simba nodded respectfully "It's my pleasure to visit any cub that may be Kiara's future mate."

Adana greeted Simba with a respectful dip of her head, but shielded her son away protectively.

"He is very healthy" Simba noted "-very well-built. These are admirable qualities, for a newborn, but there are an abundance of cubs. I assure you he will be taken into consideration."

"That is all we can ask."

 **TT**

Zira sat and watched her young cubs play, intentionally not reprimanding them when they nipped one another. They needed to be taught to be ruthless at a young age. Although, there was one thing that plagued her mind.

Even though she had some, there was still a low rate of cubs in the outlands. They needed a strong pride if they were to survive out here. Unlike Simba, who had a full pride.

That gave her a wicked idea. One so crazy it just might work.

They needed cubs, and Zira could guess the pride landers had an abundance of them.

She decided she would steal them, and raise them in her pride.

They will never even need to know of their true heritage.

 **TT**

The outlanders tracked through the pride lands silently. The sun was down, and the dark, starless night provided nice cover.

Zira led them, and they soon approached Pride Rock.

"Make no sounds," Zira commanded in a hush whisper.

All the lionesses slunk up Pride Rock. They quietly entered, and scanned the area.

Zira was indeed right. There was an abundance of cubs. Which would lead to the future of the pride landers, being even stronger. That was something she could not have.

The lionesses stood for a moment, and took in all the sights and smells. The smell of newborn cubs and milk filled the room.

Zira stepped around the sleeping lions, inspecting each cub. Then one caught her eye. One with darker tannish fur. He was muscular, like the lion sleeping beside his mother, which she obviously assumed was his father.

An evil smile splayed across her face. This one would do nicely. She gently picked it up in her jaws, by the scruff.

Once a few other lionesses had gathered a cub, they headed for the exit.

An outraged roar was heard, and a pair of piercing amber eyes glared at them.

Amare glared angrily at them. The other lions were now awake.

"Zira!" Simba growled.

"Ah, Simba," she said calmly "-we were just taking these cubs on a late night stroll."

"You trespassed, and it's about time you were taught a lesson!"

"Oh, is it? I know you wouldn't want to attack us, and risk hurting these innocent cubs," she said with an innocent smile.

Simba glared at her.

"That's what I thought. So if you don't mind, we'll just be going," she turned around.

"This isn't over Zira!"

Zira and her lionesses, with the cubs, ran off into the night.

 **TT**

 **I hope you enjoyed this even though it was long.**

 **Review, like, and Favorite!**


	2. An Early Start

**Thanks for the update! You win a million dollars . . . which will be sent to you on the 32** **nd** **of this month!**

 **TT**

A tiny cub pounced on a twitching tuff of hair, which he found amusing for an odd reason. The few week old cub, finally caught his prey. Acting on instinct, he bit.

"Ow!" the owner of the tail shot up. Gabe tried to slink away quietly.

"Gabe, come back here," Kali instructed. She eyed her cub.

"Sorry, mom," he smiled sheepishly. Kali a fairly young lioness, had been tasked by Zira to mother this particular cub. Other lionesses had been given cubs to raise as their own also.

She rested her head again, but it wasn't long till Gabe was poking at her.

"I'm bored," he groaned. It was clear that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep.

"Well, then, I have something that'll keep you busy."

"What?" he asked excitedly.

"A bath."

"Aww, no" he tried to run away, but his mother put a paw on him. She pick him up, placed him between her forelegs, and begin bathing him. He sighed, realizing he was helpless.

In the middle of his reluctant bath, Vitani came along. She was only a little older than him.

"Hey, Gabe," she laughed at his current situation.

"Laugh it up," he huffed "because there will be a time when you'll be bathing, and I'll be laughing."

"Maybe, but it's my turn to laugh now," she grinned. Gabe looked at his mother pleadingly.

"Can I go play?" he asked. She gave him one last lick.

"Don't go far," she called after him. It was unlikely that he heard her.

Once both cubs were out they breathed in the air. The air was fresh, because of the breeze carried over from the pride lands.

"I smell a rabbit," Gabe licked his lips.

"Gabe, we can go over there," Vitani pointed out.

"Why not? They have everything they need and it's rude of them not to share," he replied. He scampered over to the lush grasses. Vitani followed him. They weren't quick to realize they were journeying deeper and deeper.

"Well, what if you see Simba?" she challenged.

"I'm not afraid of him," he puffed out his chest. As much as he thought it would impress her, she simply scoffed.

"There's the rabbit!"

They both went back into the grass, as the rabbit unsuspectingly nibbled on some seeds.

"Stay back," he warned Vitani. _This ought to impress her_ he thought. The fact that he didn't know how to hunt, hadn't dawned on him yet. He figured if all the other lions could do it, how hard could it be?

He crept closer, keeping his body down. He saw the lionesses do this a lot, and he practiced on his mother. That brought him to the thought of his mother, how angry would she be right now? Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he advanced. He had to prove to Vitani, that he was just as good as any pride lander.

"Gabe!" Vitani called in a hush whisper "tread lightly, their hearing is really good."

"I got this," he said smoothly.

The rabbit's head shot up. It looked around frantically, till spotting the predator. It ran, and Gabe gave chase.

"Gabe!" Vitani called, running after him.

"Don't worry, I got this," he called over his shoulder. While not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into something. Vitani stopped slowly behind him. Gabe got to his feet with a worried expression.

Three pride land lionesses stood in front of them, and they did not look happy. One in the back held the rabbit.

"What are you doing here?" the one in front stared suspiciously at them.

"It . . . was a rabbit . . . and I-I was . . ." Gabe mumbled meekly.

The one in front turned to the two behind her.

"Take back what we caught, I'll escort them out of the pride lands" she instructed. The two complied.

All three lions started walking.

"Do you think we'll be in trouble?" Gabe whispered. Vitani shrugged.

"Well, it was your idea," she pointed out.

"No way, I'm not taking the blame for this, we both are." He replied in a hush whisper. She sighed heavily, as they reached the border.

He shrank at what he saw. Kali stared angrily at him.

"I'm guessing these are yours."

"Nala," Kali gave a curt nod.

"Keep a better eye on your cubs."

Kali was about to retort, when Zira came up from behind.

"Nala, what a pleasant surprise," she said with a sneering tone "forgive these cub's intrusion, they don't know any better."

"That's why you teach them better," Nala retorted.

"I couldn't agree more . . ." Zira's tone came off somewhat dark. Nala was slightly unsettled by it, but turned around and walked away.

"Gabe, you are in big trouble. I told you not to go far," Kali glared at him.

"I know," he murmured.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Sorry . . .?"

"That's not going to cut it." She picked up her cub, and took him into the cave.

 **TT**

Kali bathed her fur, as Gabe sat under her watchful eye.

"I'm bored," he whined.

"You should've thought about that before you disobeyed me," she said authoritatively.

"It won't ever happen again," he pleaded. Suddenly, Vitani came over. A smile splayed across Gabe's face.

"Sorry, Vitani, but he can't go out right now," Kali said. He slumped.

"No, Zira wants him," she told them. Kali stared suspiciously, but finally agreed.

Once they were out of her line of view, Gabe grinned mischievously.

"So, where we headed?" he asked happily.

"To my mother . . . "

"Wait, you were for real?" he sighed. She nodded.

They walked over to meet Kovu, who was their age, and Nuka, who was slightly older.

"Gabe," Zira nodded to him. He nodded back respectfully. He guessed Zira was kind of the leader of the outlands. Like Simba, but better in his opinion.

"You wanted me?"

"Oh, yes. I've been thinking, and you're the future of the pride," she told them. He didn't see where she was going with this.

"If the pride is going to be successful you'll have to be taught at an early age."

"Still not following . . ." Gabe stared in confusion.

"I will personally see to it that you, and Kovu, and personally trained by me," she explained.

"What about me?" Nuka butted in.

"You were not chosen by Scar," she gave a warning growl.

"Neither was he," Nuka gestured towards Gabe.

"Are you questioning my decisions?" Zira snarled at him.

"No! No, of course not, mother" he smiled innocently.

"Umm, Zira" he spoke carefully "not to question you by, why me?"

"I see potential in you, and when Kovu rules, I want him to have another strong lion there by his side."

Nuka mumbled under his breath, but quickly closed his mouth when Zira looked at him.

This would be a challenging opportunity. He didn't know if he was ready for it, but he did know one thing.

He would not let down his mother or Zira.

And he would definitely not let down Vitani.

 **TT**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. A Thief in the Night

**I apologize for any errors that slipped by last time. Sometimes you know what you mean but it doesn't get end up how you want it to.**

 **Human error!**

… **because I am definitely human…**

 **TT**

Gabe and Kovu circled each other. It had been a week or two, and they've made some progress. At this point their claws were still sheathed, but Gabe guessed that would change soon.

Zira scrutinized their performance. Gabe could feel Vitani's gaze on him. Trying to be intimidating, he growled at Kovu.

He swung a paw out, but Kovu dodged it easily. His eye caught Vitani's, and for a split second he got distracted. Had her eyes always been that sparkly?

Kovu saw his chance, and he leaped onto him. He sunk his teeth into Gabe's shoulder. Gabe winced in pain. He bit Kovu's hind leg, and was freed. They tussled, occasionally nipping each other, until Zira commanded them to stop.

"Well done, Kovu, but you had multiple opportunities to go for the throat and you didn't!" She turned her attention to Gabe.

"Gabe, stay focused, stop being so distracted," She commanded him.

"He wouldn't have been if he wasn't making eyes at Vitani," Nuka teased.

"I was not!" Gabe growled at him. He embarrassingly looked away from Vitani. He licked his shoulder awkwardly.

"Whatever it is I expect it to stop," Zira instructed. He nodded. He watched Zira leave. Maybe he was a little distracted by her. It was hard focusing on training, and trying to look good in front of her.

Something that hadn't gone unnoticed to Nuka.

"Gabe and Vitani, sitting in a tree," he sang with a smirk. He was about to give a sharp remark, but Vitani had already swiped him across the face.

Everyone laughed as Nuka picked himself up. He walked away mumbling under his breath.

Kovu gave Gabe a sideway glance, and a small smirk. He frowned as Kovu walked away. He knew exactly what Kovu was trying to do.

"That was really cool-what you did back there," he chuckled.

"Someone had to do it," she shrugged. He look around nervously.

"So, uh . . . how's the prey running?" he asked awkwardly. " _How's the prey running?"_ that's the worst thing I could've possible said! He thought.

"We're in the same pride," she reminded him.

"Right . . ." he forced a chuckle. She stared blankly at him.

"Look, Vitani, I . . ." he was abruptly interrupted.

"Gabe," his mother called for him. He groaned irritably. His mother came up from behind him.

"Gabe, what's taking you so long?"

"I didn't know you were looking for me," he mumbled. Something caught Kali's eye.

"What happened to your shoulder?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing," he snapped harshly, and stomped off.

 **TT**

It was like every time he tried talking to Vitani, along came his mother. She was always ready to give him a bath, or cut up fix his mane. He constantly told her, it's not supposed to be fixed!

He stared at the glimmering stars. He envied them greatly. They did what they wanted, when they wanted. No one telling them what to do, or fretting over them. They even got to form any shapes they wanted!

He caught a whiff of something good. A baby gazelle. He needed something to take his mind off of his overbearing mother.

It had been a while since he and Vitani snuck over, and he was sure they forgot all about it. Who cares what Simba thought. He was the reason they had to live in the outlands anyways!

He snuck over to their territory. He'd learned a few things about hunting recently, and that was more knowledge than he had the first time. He figured he would use the techniques lionesses use sometimes.

He roared as loud as he could. Which was relatively quiet, but the scent of a lion sent the herd scrambling.

It took him a minute, but he spotted the calf. It stared around frantically in all the confusion. He swiftly dodged some gazelles, and approached the calf.

The gazelle hung limply in his jaws, as the herd all ran the opposite way.

He quickly snuck back into the outlands.

 **TT**

He settled down near his mother without saying anything. He turned on his side and faced away from her.

She sniffed inquisitively. _Here it comes_ he thought.

"Why do you smell like blood?" she asked. _It came!_

"Just a reopened wound," he said nonchalantly.

"No . . . it smells like gazelle," she said, then stared accusingly at him.

"Unless you're part gazelle, I suggest you start talking."

"I found one that came over from the pride lands," he lied.

"Then why is the smell of the pride lands so strong?" she asked. He shrugged.

"You went over there again, didn't you?"

"No!" he defended himself.

"Gabe," Kali's tone was a warning.

"So what if I did?" he rolled his eyes.

"You know we're not allowed there. I don't even want you to go back there again."

"Fine."

That gazelle was so good that he definitely decided that wouldn't be the last time.

 **TT**

Nala rested beside her mate.

"Something spooked the herd, and I don't think it was a coincidence," she told Simba.

"What do you mean?"

"There was blood stains on the grass, and the smell was distant," she reported. The king looked thoughtful.

"-And you're sure it wasn't a lion in our pride?" He asked.

"The smell went over . . . to the out lands."

A growl rose in Simba's throat, as he thought of the wicked lions that inhabited the region. How dare they steal the prey that rightfully belonged to his pride!

"We'll have to have lions guard that area, to catch this thief," he decided.

"I can get on that tomorrow," Nala nodded.

It was bad enough their cubs were stolen, and now their food?

This would not stand. This thief would pay for what they have done.

 **TT**

 **Review!**


	4. Close Call

**Sorry it's been a while, but enjoy!**

 **TT**

Gabe slunk through the drenched grass. At least the mud hid his scent from the pride land animals. He was on another hunting expedition. He saw a single zebra calf. He guessed it lost its mother in the storm.

He crept forward. He waited a few moments, then chased it. He was running after it, when it suddenly took a sharp turn and ran the other way. He fell in the mud ungracefully. He growled to himself. He didn't have time to chase it, he had to get back to training.

He sloshed back to the outlands. He entered the cave, where Vitani and Nuka waited.

"You take such great pride in your appearance," Nuka muttered sarcastically.

"Let me show you how I had it done," he walked near Nuka, and shook mud off his fur, and onto him. Nuka growled at him.

"You are so lucky mother . . ."

"Nuka," his mother's voice rang out. He had a nervous expression on his face.

"You were saying?" Gabe smirked. Zira walked up, with Kovu following behind.

"Enough of this horseplay, both of you," she ended their squabble.

"You two will be sparring today . . . claws unsheathed," Kovu and Gabe cast weary glances at each other.

They assumed proper positions. They circled one another. He tried his best not to focus on Vitani. They were about to attack, when someone interrupted.

"Zira!" A lioness's voice rang out "pride landers are here."

Zira left them, and went outside. They all decided to follow.

Zira walked to the border to meet them. He recognized Nala, but the other two he didn't recognize.

"Nala," Zira gave a disdainful sniff.

"Zira, there has been a recent line of thefts of our prey," Nala reported. Gabe gasped sharply. Vitani and Kovu looked at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"I know nothing about these _accusations."_

"Just know if any of your lions are caught, they will be dealt with harshly," she warned.

"I can say the same for you," she shot back. Gabe noticed one lioness staring at him weirdly.

Zira turned around and walked off.

"Adana," Nala called.

"Coming," she responded and ran after her. Gabe heard her name, but didn't recognize her.

He walked up closely to Zira.

"Uh, Zira, what do you think would happen if someone were caught over there?" he asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"They're not as ruthless as we are, but we need not fear them," she told him, but this only comforted him a little.

"Why can't we just share everything?" he asked.

Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu all stared at him, eyes wide.

"You three go back into the cave and wait," she ordered. She picked him up by his midsection, and carried him off into the outlands. He quivered in fear of what she would do. She set him down once they were in the outlands.

"It was Simba's fault that Scar is dead," she unsheathed her claws, and raked the ground angrily.

"Zira, I didn't mean to . . ."

"Then they banished us to these outlands," she continued. He listened silently.

"I just meant that . . ." he mumbled.

"So you wonder why we can't just _share_ everything?" she turned her gaze on him.

"It's because the pride landers are, murderous, deceitful, traitors!"

 **TT**

Adana sat down beside Amare. She sighed deeply.

"Something troubles you?" He asked. She looked into his eyes sadly.

"I saw _him_ ," she mumbled. He instantly knew who she referred too. Amare expression was stoic.

"We need to get him back," he decided firmly.

"It's not that easy, Amare, he's probably loyal to the outlanders by now," she pointed out. He sighed heavily. She looked at him uneasily.

"Will we ever get him back?"

 **TT**

Vitani wandered aimlessly. She was extremely bored, until something caught her eye. No, someone.

She spotted Gabe stealthily slink into the pride lands. She quickly retreated into a log to watch.

"Oh, Gabe, what are you doing now?" She whispered desperately. She knew how much trouble he'd be in. She knew, as kind as his mother could be sometimes, she would be furious. Not to mention her mother!

While lost in thought, she almost failed to notice Gabe coming back a few moments later. His mouth was stained with blood, and he had a content look on his face. Vitani gasped as he realized that Gabe was the thief. Gabe suddenly stopped. She lowered down in her log. He went to a pile of wet leaves and rolled in them.

 _Masking the scent_ she thought. She was unnerved by the fact he was so good at this. The biggest thing wasn't that he stole a gimpy gazelle.

He could start a war between the two prides.

 **TT**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Secrets

**PM me if you're interested illustrating a picture of GabeXVitani! If you want to email the picture to me just ask or give some other kind of instruction as to how I could download the picture onto my computer. If it's really good it could be used as the story's cover!**

 **. . . Don't squeal . . . okay fine you can squeal.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **TT**

Adana couldn't believe what she saw! Gabe, her son, her _true_ son, was the thief. She went for a stroll to clear her head the day before, and she witnessed him cunningly snatch a rabbit. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about how, he got his hunting skills from his father. The two prides were willing to go to war over this, but she couldn't bear the thought of reporting him. Who knows what they'd do to him? Even if she was his son.

She didn't want to bring that on her only child. His secret would be safe for now.

 **TT**

Gabe ducked a fierce claw. He clawed back at Kovu. He then proceeded to lunge at him, claws outstretched.

He had to prove that he was a loyal outlander. So what if he thought the two sides could get along? No one else did, and he figured it wouldn't be worth causing a commotion about. He reasoned, winning this battle would prove he could follow orders. Zira's orders, more importantly.

He snapped his attention back to his attacker. The one that bit his tail. He yelped in pain, and swiped him away. He tackled him, and they wrestled.

None of these wounds were too serious, but they were still painful.

Eventually, after a few more nips and scratches, they halted their attacks.

"Your attacks need to be fiercer," Zira informed.

"But aren't we just training?" Kovu asked.

"This training prepares you for real battle. Real attackers won't hold back," she said abruptly. Gabe didn't dare argue.

"You're both dismissed," she stalked off.

"Where are you going?" Gabe asked as Kovu headed towards the exit.

"I don't know, just explore I guess," he shrugged. Gabe nodded and went his own way.

 **TT**

Gabe walked into his den, where his mother finished a small gazelle. That reminded him he was hungry, but he wasn't so sure about snatching anything, with the pride landers on alert.

Although, he did hear a lot of commotion, by that lake where the crocodiles are.

"How'd training go?" She asked.

"Good," he mumbled. The scratches on his side caught her eye. She got up to check them. She sniffed them, and gave them a soothing lick.

"I'm fine," he assured her, and shielded away from her care.

"You need to be more careful," she lectured.

"I can handle myself," he shrugged. He knew he should mind her advice, but it just seemed like she was always nagging him.

"However much you don't like it, you're still a cub."

"On the verge of adolescents, I might add," he smirked.

"Gabe . . ." he knew that tone, and more importantly, when to stop.

"I just mean, how can I do anything if you don't trust me?"

"I do . . . it's just I'm worried about you," she admitted. He walked up to her, and pressed his muzzle against hers.

"You don't have to be," he murmured comfortingly.

"I just feel weird every time I see you with a scratch," she told him, as she tended to one now.

"I can protect myself, and I'll _always_ protect you."

 **TT**

 **This one wasn't long but hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Jealousy is not a pretty color

**Welcome back where things continue . . . to happen . . .**

 **TT**

Gabe stared at Kovu with wide eyes.

"You met the princess?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"-And now you have to trick her to get to Simba?"

"Yeah."

"So you'll be in the pride lands?"

"Yeah."

"Is there anything else you can say besides 'yeah'?" he asked dryly.

"Yeah." Kovu smirked. Gabe groaned and walked away.

Gabe was certainly growing. Tuffs of blackish hair were beginning to sprout on his head, and down his chest. The beginning of a mane. Gabe knew, and everyone who he boasted to also knew. He was still a cub, but it was obvious that he'd be an adolescent soon.

So would the other cubs around his age be. Especially Vitani. She was growing up with a firm build, and muscular legs. But he knew if he confessed his feelings for her, he'd be teased by Nuka. Not to mention, possibly being rejected by Vitani. That was a risk he just couldn't take right now.

Then there was Nuka. Gabe had mixed emotions about him. Mostly annoyance.

He'd never live down the crush on her if he found out. He suspected Nuka was jealous, but the thought didn't make much sense.

Nothing made Gabe more special than any of the other lions.

 **TT**

Gabe spotted Zira, and followed her into her den. Then he saw Kovu.

"Hey, Zira, are we training right now?"

"No. Your training will commence soon enough," she didn't glance at him. He visibly slumped, and exited the den.

The next few days had been aggravating for Gabe. It was like Zira was only focused on Kovu, and her master plan.

He was always sent away when she was focused on him. Kovu was taught new techniques. Kovu was taught battle strategies. He wasn't taught anything!

It _**i**_ **n** _ **furiated**_ him. What made Kovu better than him? So what he was chosen by Scar? He quickly scolded himself for thinking such foolish things. He was taught to respect Scar. That didn't make him any less angry though. All Zira cared about was her plan.

He'd change all that if he could. He'd show Zira who should really be the one with the special mission. But he knew he'd never get that chance, and Zira would be enraged if anything happened to Kovu. So he had to suppress his anger for now, or was it jealousy?

Whatever it was, he was sure he had it under control. At least he _hoped_ so.

He made his way over to a measly pile of prey a hunting party managed to bring back. He picked up a mouse in his jaws, and sat down.

Just thinking about Kovu's special mission made him angry. After a moment of brooding, he noticed the bloody pulp in his paws.

Nuka and Vitani stared at him weirdly.

"It was clearly sick, for instance, it was way too fragile," he chuckled nervously.

"Stop wasting food or I'll tell mother," Nuka threatened.

"Why you need your mama to fight your battles?" He taunted.

"I'll show you who can fight," he growled, and stood up.

"Bring it." In his anger he didn't even care that Nuka was almost twice his size.

"Stop it, both of you," Vitani intervened.

"Oh, so it's everyone who fights your battles, I get it," he sneered. In a flash, Nuka pounced on him. He wrestled furiously. Although, Nuka's weight and size still prevailed. He had Gabe pinned down.

"Who's going to help you now?"

"Me!" he snarled, and lunged for Nuka's throat. Nuka yelped in pain, and released him. Vitani stood in between this quarrel.

"Stop!" She commanded. The two glared at each other, but ceased their attacks.

With impeccable timing, Zira came out of the den.

"Enough! Who started this?"

"Nu-"

"Gabe did!"

Zira's eye's darted to him.

"Just because you aren't training isn't an excuse to attack your pride mates," she hissed. He was about to retort, but decided against it. It wouldn't help anything.

He turned away from Zira, murmuring to himself. It was then he noticed a crowd had gathered. His mother was in it. She had a mix of shame and disappointment on her face. That, however, did strike him in the heart. His eyes leap to Vitani, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. She looked away glumly.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Zira stared at him disapprovingly. He scowled at Nuka.

"This isn't over," he muttered to him, and ran off into his den.

"Anytime!" Nuka called after him.

"Nuka, stop antagonizing!"

"But, mother . . ."

 **TT**

Gabe sat in the dark, glowering. He couldn't believe everyone took Nuka's side. What hurt the most was that even Vitani didn't stick for him. Not to mention the countless times he'd disappointed his mother. He just seemed angrier than usual. He was deep in thought when his mother approached.

"Gabe . . ." she began

"I know, you're mad at me," he said quietly.

"I'm not mad, just disappointed."

He was wrong, that was what hurt the most. Actually hearing the words from her.

"But, mom, I didn't do it. You have to believe me," he pleaded desperately.

"You may not have, but you are just as much at fault for engaging him," she lectured. He couldn't argue with that. He did taunt him.

"You have to learn not to stoop to his level." She continued. He nodded slowly.

"Where is all this anger coming from anyways?"

"Nowhere . . . I'm just stressed, I guess," he lied.

"You need to be the mature one in those situations."

"So would you say I'm winning by being mature?" A smirk grew on his face. Kali couldn't help, but giggle at him.

"Yes, you'd be winning," she gave his ear a lick.

 **TT**

Resting on his back, Gabe stared up at the stars. He couldn't help but feel he didn't belong here. Almost like he was out of place. Maybe that was his exhaustion talking. Or maybe it wasn't. What if something had happened when he was young and he was brought here? With a chuckle, he brushed off the idea.

Deciding to head to sleep, he rose to his paws. Vitani was suddenly in front of him.

"Hey," she said softly. He frowned and turned his back on her.

"I deserved that. Look, I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you."

"Well, why didn't you?"

"I just thought you were both wrong," she shrugged "he attacked you, but you did tease him."

"Why is everyone taking his side?" he asked irritably.

"I'm not on either side," she explained.

"It doesn't matter," he said sharply. She began to speak, but he left too quickly.

Just her luck! The boy she kind of liked is angry at her.

 **TT**

 **Do you think it's wrong for Gabe to be angry with her? Leave me your answer in the review!**


	7. A New Teacher

**If you so desire feel free to Favorite and Follow! It helps a lot**

 **Thanks!**

 **TT**

Amare set out on relaxing his stroll, occasionally stopping to watch the circle of life in motion. He enjoyed these leisurely walks. They were the perfect for clearing his head. Alone time was just what he needed.

He sniffed the thick air. Thick with the smell of the plains, animals, and one that stood out.

Antelope.

The meaty smell reminded his stomach of its vacancy. He always was a good hunter.

He crouched down in the long grass. He heard it grazing loudly, and determined it wasn't too far off. He began to chase it, forgetting his walk altogether.

He leaped, and another creature leaped. They grazed each other, and were knocked to the side. The traumatized antelope made a hasty retreat.

Amare was to his feet a few moments later, but it would be futile to attempt chasing it. He turned his stern glare to the heap of brown fur. Once he had a better look at it, he determined it was a lion. It was an older cub, and not one he recognized . . . yet.

"I had that," the cub spoke. He wasn't very pleased, and Amare finally got a good look at him.

 _Could it be? . . . Gabe?_

He recognized him, even as much he had matured. He debated whether he should reveal the truth or not.

He didn't want to share the information he cherished. Adana's words came back to him. He didn't know what they were telling him in the outlands, or the effects of him knowing the truth.

 _Act like I don't know the cub that was stolen from me? Got it._

"What are you doing in the pride . . .?" Amare trailed off, but didn't finish his sentence. This wasn't the pride lands. It was a small strip of lush, green woodlands. They stood in a clearing surrounded by trees.

He wasn't familiar, but it was a place that, he assumed, connected the two territories.

"This isn't the pride lands," Gabe pointed out abruptly.

"I'm aware. Where do you come from?" He asked needlessly.

"The outlands. Besides, you smell like the pride lands," Gabe stared suspiciously at him. Gabe gasped in realization.

"They're more aren't there? You can't trust pride landers" He glanced around.

"Who tells you these things of us?"

"Zira. She says you all are traitors," he didn't see any harm in telling that much. Not that the outlanders had been such great friends to him.

Just as Adana suspected.

"She's deceived you, she is a liar," he told him firmly. He growled, and bared his fangs.

"You have no right to talk about her like that!" They may not have been on his side the whole time, but it was still his pride and he would defend it.

"Has she proven this to you? Has she shown you proof?" He challenged.

"I trust her," he replied. He shook his head.

"That was your first mistake." Amare turned around gravely. He heard snarling behind him, and moved to the side. Gabe pounced on the hard dust.

"You need a proper teacher," Amare pointed out. He swiftly dodged a paw.

"There's nothing you could teach me," he snapped. He dodged another one and quickly hit where his leg connected to his body. It unbalanced him, and he tumbled to the ground.

He huffed his tail tuft out of his face and tried again. Amare ducked out of the way and knocked his leg out from under him. Amare did it all so calmly and swiftly, and Gabe seemed humbled by the experience.

"Maybe there is something you could teach me," he lastly. What did it matter? Zira obviously wouldn't be training him anytime soon.

"I could show you some things."

"What do you get out of it?" He asked apprehensively.

"Nothing. Those outlanders don't see your full potential . . . I do."

 **TT**

The next day, he had to be extra good, if he wanted his mother's permission to go explore. He was training again with Amare.

"A field mouse, for you, mother," he said graciously and set it down.

"What'd you do?" She asked doubtfully.

"Can't I fetch you lunch every now and then?" He asked innocently.

"You never have," she pointed out.

"Maybe I should more often," he suggested. She agreed, and bit into it.

"Since you're enjoying it . . . Can I go exploring?" He asked pleasantly.

"I knew there was something," she chuckled.

"Please?"

"Where exactly?"

"Just through our territory," he assured her.

"You don't have the best record when it comes to staying within your boundaries," she prompted.

"I will," he promised. He would be late if he didn't hurry this up.

"Fine. But if you do it again you will be in this den for a long time."

 **TT**

Later that day, the sun was setting, and Gabe practiced his newly learned skills against Kovu. He'd learned a fair amount, almost more than what Zira was teaching him!

Kovu pounced on him, when he least expected it. Gabe had noticed Kovu was better as well, mostly because of all the attention he got from Zira.

"I win," he declared.

"That's what you think."

He scratched the soft, vulnerable part of his stomach with his back paws. He was release instantly, and bashed him to the ground with his weight. Eventually, Kovu got up shakily.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked, amazement on his face.

He shrugged indifferently. "Just something I picked up."

Unbeknownst to them, Zira had watched the whole thing, and she was none too pleased. Gabe was becoming increasingly powerful. He didn't want Gabe to get the idea of challenging Kovu for his throne in the future. She couldn't let Gabe gain any more strength. Physically or mentally. His willpower was noticeably strong, and that would be a problem.

Nothing would get in the way of Kovu's throne. As of now . . . Gabe's training is over.

 **TT**

 **Tune in next time!**


	8. Growing Angrier

**Sorry your check bounced so you get no new chapter**

 **I'm totally kidding . . . I don't take checks**

 **TT**

"What? This is an outrage. It's unfair," Gabe declared, struggling to keep his anger in check.

Zira whirled around on him. "The decision has been made."

"What makes him so high and mighty?" Gabe challenged.

"Don't forget who Scar has chosen," she growled. Kovu sat quietly behind Zira.

Gabe kept calm for the most part, but the resentment in his voice was evident.

"I worked just as hard as he did. I did everything you asked, just as he did," he defended.

"And yet here we are."

"I'm just as good as he is!" He blatantly stated.

"Obviously not. This argument is over." She retorted harshly.

Hatred was seared in his eyes. "Forgive my outburst." He mumbled through gritted teeth, and exited the den.

He stalked outside furiously, clawing at the sandy earth. How dare she? This was an insult!

He needed space right now. He ran out into the grassy plains, ignoring Vitani's voice, calling him. He especially didn't want to hear from her.

Before he realized it, he was on green grass, instead of the usual beige. He recognized the trees, and more distinctly Amare's scent. He had recently been here, but probably wasn't too far off.

"Amare?" He called. A few long moments later, Amare stepped out of the bushes.

"Ah, Gabe, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, I just needed to get away from there."

"Something happen?"

At this point, the he didn't care about telling him about the outlanders. So he divulged the whole story.

"Why do you think she would do that?" Gabe paced angrily back and forth.

"I'm not sure," He admitted. "But, she definitely has an ulterior motive."

"So you don't think it's me?"

"No. It's Zira."

The outlanders were proving themselves more and more untrustworthy. To say it angered him, would be an understatement. After how loyal he was, this was how they treated him!

"What if the pride landers aren't the traitors. . ." he mumbled wistfully.

"We aren't, I can assure you."

Gabe considered this possibility hardly, and it kind of made sense. Before he could contemplate it any longer, there was a rustling in the bushes. He whipped around, and even Amare was on alert.

Vitani's tan body stepped out. Her face was mostly confusion.

"Vitani? What are you doing here?" He asked frenetically.

"I had to talk to you, so I followed you," she explained, her gaze attached to Amare.

She stared at the stranger hostilely, but Gabe stepped in between them.

"You need to leave," he urged her.

"Not until you explain what's going on."

"Vitani, _leave_." He commanded. He certainly didn't want to see an outlander, especially not one who was kin to Zira.

"No, now explain," she told him. Gabe was becoming gradually irritated.

"I don't have to explain myself to _you_ ," he hissed. He didn't expect it to come out that harshly, but she was already responding to his temper.

She stepped up to him and, at this age, they stood at the same height. Their eyes met, and Gabe had to remind himself not to get distracted by her sparkling eyes. Even as angry as they were.

"You need to come home. You could get in trouble." She said firmly. She looked as if she was angry, but she sounded as if she were concerned.

"You don't have any authority over me," he reminded her.

"If you don't come, I'll get someone who does." She threatened.

"You wouldn't tell my mother on me," he called her bluff.

"You're right. But I may tell _**my**_ mother."

He gasped sharply, and looked from Vitani to Amare.

"Go ahead," Amare whispered softly.

He stalked past Vitani angrily. Vitani gave once last glare toward Amare, before following.

They returned, with Gabe having an icy scowl on his face the whole time. Vitani didn't mean to be that harsh, but who knew what they were talking about? She'd heard about him not being trained anymore, and she trusted Gabe, but he could've been plotting something in his anger.

Gabe, wasn't impressed. First, she betrays him, then she threatens to tell on him. He thought she was his friend! The hardest part was trying to get rid of his crush, which hung ever so tightly. He tried to ignore the feeling he got around her, but it wasn't that easy. It was _multiple_ feelings. He was romantically attracted, but he was angry she betrayed him. He was sure there were others, some he had never even recognized before.

"I didn't want to have to do that," she randomly spoke "but he could've been dangerous."

"What do you know?" He mumbled rudely.

"What if he attacked you?" She challenged him.

"You don't even know him," he retorted.

"You've met him before?" She asked, alarmed.

"Why don't you just mind your own business from now on," he suggested bitterly. She watched him storm away.

How could she ever manage to win back his trust?

 **TT**

"How was your walk?" Adana asked, upon spotting her mate. He had to sum it up the best way he could.

"It was fine."

"You've been taking them more frequently now. Are you ok?" She stared at him in concern.

"I'm fine," he assured Adana. _Stop using "fine" so much!_ He thought inwardly.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

He stared into her emerald eyes, and licked his shoulder nervously. He couldn't jeopardize her or Gabe's safety by admitting to seeing him. She could lead other pride landers to Gabe, whether she knew or not. He even thought of the possibility of her telling him the truth! He knew she'd do anything to see him.

 _Nothing_ could get between a mother and her cub.

"Of course I would," he nuzzled her comfortingly.

 _You aren't lying, per se, you're just not telling her everything._

 _This is for her own good._

 **TT**

 **Peace out, Dawg!**

 **. . . If that's still hip . . .**


	9. New Beginnings, Old Feelings

**It was recently brought to my attention that "dawg" was not hip…Was that ever hip?**

 **TT**

Days had passed, and Gabe was growing more suspicious of Kovu. Something wasn't right here. He thought back to what Amare had said the other day. It was starting to make sense.

Maybe he _was_ better than Kovu. Maybe he should be the one getting a throne. He dismissed the thought without further consideration. It was obvious he wouldn't be getting any throne, anywhere.

He spied Kovu and Nuka arguing about something, as usual. Zira and Vitani spoke also, but were out of earshot. He caught her eye as he prowled past. He only held his gaze for half of a second.

There was a den that was somewhat secluded from the others. He trotted over to it, but spotted an inhabitant.

Kya, one of the adolescent lionesses, she had pink eyes, yet only one was visible, because of a long hair tuff.

"Um, Kya, what are you doing here?"

"Just seeing if my eyelids are transparent or not," she mumbled in a snarky tone. She laid on her side, resting with eyes closed. He wanted this den himself, and he needed it to do some thinking. Although there was one thing that could get her out of here.

"Kovu wanted to see you," he lied. Everyone knew she had a crush on Kovu, and if it got him the den, then she could believe he called her. She shot up instantly.

"Really? Did he say what for? Maybe he wants me to be his mate! Or maybe-"

"Maybe," he interrupted "you'll never know if you don't go."

"Right," she chuckled sheepishly. She scurried off quickly. He smirked as he watched Kovu try to fend off the overemphatic lioness.

 _I'm too clever._ He thought smugly.

 **TT**

Multiple, hectic, weeks had passed, and it hadn't been very easy in the pride lands

"Jade come back here this instance," Adana commanded. The young cub halted in her tracks. Her second litter, which was strangely small, consisted of her only daughter. Fortunately she was healthy, and they decided named her for her exceptionally green eyes.

"I don't want a bath," she whined. She pouted, until a floating leaf caught her attention. She chased it around, giggling madly. Her mother caught her by the tail. She laid on her back, and hung her tongue out, as her limbs went limp.

"I'm playing dead," she whispered.

"Wonderful." Her mother had her by the scruff, and begin to clean her meticulously.

"Can I go now? Daddy promised me," she begged.

"He's not here yet, little one, be patient," she soothed. Sure enough her father came back, and he carried a small gazelle with him.

Jade bolted to her father, and bounced around him eagerly. He tore off a little piece of the side, and nudged it toward her. She sniffed it tentatively, and bit a small portion.

"Chewy," she noticed "but not bad."

She finished it in a big gulp. She licked her lips, with a huge grin.

"Run along and play now."

Jade was playing with her own tail, while her parents watched.

"This time will be different," Amare spoke, sensing the turmoil inside of his mate.

"I know. I'm just worried that things could go wrong again," she watched Jade pounce on air sadly.

"I'm sure he is fine," he assured her.

"How could you possibly know that?" She asked absently. He sighed, and looked away.

"You don't know that, _do you_?"

"No. No, I was just thinking," he murmured.

"Are you hiding something?" She looked at him. He shook his mane as if trying to shake something out of it.

"It's not that. It's just I don't want you worrying about him anymore."

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean? He's my firstborn."

"I know, but it won't do you any good if you are fretting over him all the time," he tried to keep his voice down.

"You think I just want to forget about him?" She asked irritably.

"He's safe, I know he is. Just trust me," he reassured her. She sighed and nodded.

Jade ran up to them and snuggled up to them.

"We have Jade, and that's what's important."

 **TT**

Gabe paced around the outlands aimlessly. He hadn't seen Amare in a while, and he doubted that Vitani had scared him off. He managed to slip past her, so he guessed Amare would be back.

"-No, I assure you it isn't dead," a voice answer warmly with a chuckle. "Its leaves will be back soon."

He instantly took cover in the long grass. He peered out and noticed Amare, and a small cub. It must've been his. That explains why he hadn't seen him in a while. He realized the importance of him being with his cub, and accepted the fact his training would be on hold for a while.

He trekked back to the dens, and stared around lamely. Vitani was still mad at him, but it wasn't his fault. It was Zira.

He heard distant talking, and decided to follow the source.

"You will achieve great things, Kovu. Ignore all distractions, _whoever_ they may be."

Gabe inwardly growled, but didn't dare make a sound.

"Focus on the fact that _you_ _will be king_ ," Zira explained, as he listened intently.

"What about Gabe? He could still be useful to us," Kovu suggested.

"Gabe isn't king, you are. Forget him, this is about you now."

He heard Zira began to say something else, but he ran off. He angrily walked off into their territory. All that work he put in just to be cast aside.

He lapped at a pool of water, and before he knew it Nuka had joined him. And eventually, Kovu.

"If it isn't the golden boy," sneered Nuka. For once, Gabe agreed with him.

"You're just jealous," Kovu retorted.

"Oh please," Nuka scoffed. "You just get special attention because you were 'chosen by Scar'."

"You wish you were," Kovu shot back. Nuka stormed off, muttering something incoherently.

Gabe was sick of him acting like he was better than everyone. He turned around and took a few steps away. Kovu's words rang in his head. He's not better than anyone!

He dug his claws into the ground. I'll show him who's better!

Kovu hit the ground, and felt jagged claws digging into his flesh.

 **TT**

 **Unresolved plot line! . . . Err-I mean cliffhanger!**

 **FYI Kya is a requested OC I can't promise I'll accept all, but that was the first one I've ever had so I decided too.**

 **Review, Follow, or Favorite!**

 **Or all!**


	10. Fire Destroys Life

**(No problem hope I got your character right)**

 **Who talks first . . . you talk first? I talk first?**

 **TT**

Gabe walked back joined Nuka and Vitani. Gabe stood beside Nuka, finally matching his size. Gabe's mane had grown, and so had he. Kovu would leave for his mission today, and he would help Nuka and Vitani with the first phase.

He had tried to control the anger he felt, but it was hard, especially after all he did. All the cuts, and bruises he got, all the orders he carried out without question. For nothing!

He even saved Kovu from Nuka beside the pool of water that one day, when he didn't deserve it. He was sure Nuka wouldn't have done any real damage, but he was confident it wouldn't have been painless.

"This place is even creepier with the hyenas gone," Nuka muttered. Gabe walked off, but heard Vitani mutter something. Nuka replied, but he was out of earshot. He looked around the abandoned cave. It was eerie, he'd admit that.

"I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all," he mumbled. "If Kovu is so special, why does he need us?" He growled.

"I never even had a chance," he snarled, as a geyser of fire shot up from behind him. Gabe came over, as he hid in his frightened position. Vitani rolled her eyes at him.

They all grabbed a stick once the ends were burning. Gabe's stick had enough fire on it.

"That's it. Now come on, Kiara has started her hunt. We'll have to move quickly," Vitani ran off.

"Let's move it," Gabe grumbled at Nuka.

"I'll go when I'm ready-"Fire shot up, just as Nuka's face was dangerously close.

"Oh! Fire!" He yelled, laughing as he ran off hysterically.

Gabe ran with his stick to the ground. This was kind of fun, obviously Nuka thought so. _Let's see how they like it when they don't have enough food!_

He noticed Zira talking to Kovu on a ledge. He growled angrily. He threw his stick, although he knew it wouldn't reach him. The flames flared up, and with a startled gasp Gabe ran.

 **TT**

An adolescent lioness ran through the burnt grassland. Jade had to find her father. After Kiara left, he went out, but he hadn't come back yet. Most of the flames were out, and Kiara was safe. Now was as good as ever. The smell of smoke was thick, and you could still hear panicking animals. Everything was burnt, and it was mostly ash.

"Dad?" She called. She continued to call him, until she heard coughing. Jade gasped sharply, and followed the sound as best she could. She ran until she finally found her father. He was lying beside a bush. She desperately tried to wake him up.

"Dad? Dad, wake up!" She pleaded helplessly. His eyes slowly opened, and a small smile came to his face when his eyes landed on her.

"Jade?" He whispered.

"Yes? I'm here. You're going to be all right," she promised. He coughed, yet his breath was black, and it smelled smoky. _Oh no! He breathed in too much smoke!_

"Go," he urged her.

"I don't want to leave you," she sniffled.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you . . . Always" His eyes slowly closed, and he exhaled one last time. She rested her head on his shoulder. What could he mean by that?

She never wanted be without him, but yet somehow, she was sure she'd never have to be.

 **TT**

Jade dragged her paws onto pride rock. When her mother noticed her, she ran to her eccentrically.

She fervently checked over her daughter. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she shielded away, as if her mother were as hot as fire.

"What were you doing out there?" She asked sternly. Then her expression softened, "Wait, where's your father?"

"I was looking for him, then I found him . . ." she trailed off.

"Where is he?"

"He breathed in too much smoke-he's dead." She mumbled. Adana's eyes lowered slowly. Some other lionesses in earshot gasped suddenly, and teemed around Adana, mumbling words of comfort.

She retreated to the deepest, darkest parts of the cave. Jade stared miserably at her. What caused that random fire? It wasn't a drought. It had rained moons ago, but not too long.

What if the fire wasn't a coincidence?

 **TT**

 **Yeah I know this one was short but feel free to let me know what you think should happen in the reviews**

 **No I didn't hit a writer's block…WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?**

 **Heh.**

 **(Note that by leaving me a review you are giving me permission to use that idea)**


	11. When You've Lost It All

**We return . . . but you probably already can see that. . .**

 **TT  
** Gabe paced around the dusty clearing pointlessly. He hadn't seen Amare in forever. He understood that Amare would probably be busy with his cub, but he hadn't even seen him around the burnt pride lands. And yet, the pride lands made a slow recovery.

He journeyed deeper into the pride lands, until he spotted movement in the grass. He took a step back, waiting anxiously, as everything went still.

A young, adult lioness came out from the bushes. She hadn't spotted him yet, but he had a feeling she was close to. She sniffed cautiously, and looked around, until she stared in his general direction.

"Reveal yourself!" She commanded. He stood stiffly. She stared around his area, until her angry eyes finally landed on him. He gingerly stood up.

"Amare?" She gasped. "B-but you're dead."

"Amare is dead?" He stared in utter shock and horror.

"Who are you?" She growled.

"Uh, I'm a rogue," he lied.

"Well, why are you here?"

"I took a wrong turn," he told her. Her expression softened a bit.

"Oh, sorry," she chuckled embarrassedly "I can show you to the edge of our border."

"Um, sure."

He began to follow her back towards the outlands. He couldn't help but stare. She looked about his age, and she had dark blue eyes. But, as much as he wanted it, he knew he would never had a chance. He was from the outlands, the scum of the earth, to pride landers. She was obviously very intent on protecting her pride, judging by his hostile welcome.

He noticed the smell of the outlands up ahead.

"Those are the outlands, be careful. They're evil and vicious," she warned. He chuckled awkwardly.

"Thanks, oh, uh, I'm Gabe."

"I'm Aniya."

"Oh, well, thanks for everything."

"Your welcome."

He couldn't help but stare, but quickly adverted his gaze when she noticed. He shifted his weight nervously, as if he were waiting for something. She slowly turned around towards pride rock. He hesitantly began to walk into the outlands. He made sure not to get in a straight line, but around the outskirts of his territory, until he was out of her eyesight.

 _Well, that was awkward._

Sure, he couldn't help noticing her, but she was from another pride. And didn't he have feelings for Vitani?

Things between them for a while had been . . . formal. They worked together when they were supposed to, they ate together when they were supposed to. They greeted each other casually, but she didn't do it overfriendly. He kind of missed what they had at one point, but he was sure he'd never get that back.

He had it at one point, but he blew it. Back when he was younger, and he didn't realize the importance of her feelings. But wasn't it only a matter of time before he noticed someone else, in the pride or out? What was so wrong about being interested in someone from a different pride? Eventually, he did think of what would happen if the two prides ever fought.

He was drowning in his thoughts, as he trekked over to his secluded den. That was his den now. He'd outgrew sleeping with him mother, and decided he liked this one. He was almost there when Nuka spotted him, and decided to give him a hard time.

"Guess who looks like a lovesick kitty," he teased. Were his thoughts written on his face? Vitani, who sat beside him, looked away nervously, as if something caught her eye.

"Ah, If only you had the courage to talk about it," he smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gabe replied simply. He circled him scornfully.

"You know, the thing you've been hiding recently," he reminded.

"I don't have anything to say to you," he growled through clenched teeth. They was starting to catch the glances of a few pride members.

"Do you want to say it? Or should I?"

"Don't do this, Nuka," he rumbled.

"Don't do what? Tell everyone-"

"Nuka, stop." Vitani insisted.

"- about how you made advances on Vitani and she _rejected_ you?"

There we startled gasp, mostly from the lionesses who gossiped a lot. Vitani ran off, and Gabe watched her go. Gabe almost began to roar, but stopped himself. It was indeed true. It was a few sunrises before they started the fire. He mustered up all his courage, just to be rejected.

He glared vindictively at Nuka, then reminded himself. _There will be a time, but not now._

Nuka watched smugly as Gabe lurked off into his dark den. Only the hate in his glowing green eyes could be seen.

"Guess he's not as tough as he thought," Nuka said coolly as some lionesses hung around him.

Gabe had lost his mentor and friend, his crush, and most likely the respect of his pride mates.

He'd lost it all, and no amount of anger or revenge would change that.

 **TT**

Later, Jade tentatively crossed the border between the pride lands and the outlands. She had to look for clues as to who was behind the fire. She wasn't accusing the outlanders of doing it, but . . . they did do it.

It made sense. How had the outlands mysteriously remained untouched by the fire? It she had to search for any clues she could find. She had to figure out the cause of her father's death.

Yet, everything looked normal around here. Well, as normal as the outlands could look.

She scrutinized the terrain, until she stumbled another lion. A young adult male, who . . . kind of looked like her father.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm a rogue," she lied. _Does everyone use that lie?_ Gabe thought dryly.

"You reek of the pride lands," he growled. He had no patience for this.

"I just came from that way," she lied. She didn't believe she could fight her way out if it came to that.

"Oh really?" He asked skeptically.

"It's true."

"Well, you'll be leaving right about now then," he told her.

"Yeah, sure. But, I've been wondering, how'd that fire start?" She asked casually, as he led her back.

Gabe didn't care anymore. He'd personally tell Simba himself where Zira slept at this point.

He shrugged. "Some speculate outlanders did it, some don't."

 _Well, Yeah!_ Jade thought crossly.

"What do you think?"

"Me? It doesn't matter what I think."

"But, I have to find out who did it. My father _**died**_ because of it!"

Gabe gasped sharply. _This_ was the cub he saw Amare with that one day.

"Think about why someone would want to destroy the pride lands."

She was quiet for a while. "Well, Kovu did just show up," she mumbled thoughtfully.

"That's the type of thing to think about."

She ran back across the border swiftly without saying anything.

"You're welcome," he said dryly. He walked back through the grass dejectedly. But his mind was greatly plagued. Amare was killed by the fire. There was no denying it.

 _He killed Amare._

 **TT**

 **Review if you enjoyed**

 **Thanks a lot!**


	12. Only Us

**No you hang up**

 **No you**

 **TT**

Jade tugged an antelope over to an isolated part of the cave.

"I got you this, in case you were hungry," she murmured softly. Jade expected her mother to be, she'd barely moved from that spot over the last few days. Jade understood what her mother was going through, but she had to help her somehow.

"Come on, mom, you have to do something," Jade poked at her. No one else had the courage to say anything to her. If they did they were snapped at, or just snapped.

Even Jade was taking a risk confronting her mother at this point. She knew her mother was awake, and could hear her.

"You can't ignore me," she reminded her unwilling mother. Jade continued to nudge her side, until she received something that sounded like the beginning of a growl. She steadily grew more irritated.

"Just get up!" Jade exclaimed. Everyone in the cave at the time looked over at her. Adana finally stood up, looming over her repetitive daughter.

"Don't you have something to do?" She asked bleakly.

"Don't you?" She shot back. A few bystanders, who wouldn't dare challenge Adana at that moment, gasped as they watched. Adana stared sternly at her.

"I'm just trying to help you," she tried reasoning with her stubborn mother.

"I don't want your help!" She snarled. Jade stared at her with eyes. Her mother had never _snarled_ at her before, or even growled. She quickly gathered herself.

"Fine, then, have fun moping," Jade hissed and ran through the small group that had gathered. Everyone quickly dispersed when Adana turned her head towards them.

Jade ran around the other side of a pride rock. There she found a den. She'd been told it was Scar's. What was so bad about Scar anyway? Didn't he just want lions and hyenas to live together peacefully? Wasn't he trying to help people who were too stubborn to receive it?

What was so wrong about that? Maybe he wasn't evil, just misunderstood.

 **TT**

Aniya shook her fur, as she ventured out into the territory. She kind of regretted watching Adana and Jade. Jade was either brave or lucky. Lucky she was her daughter, and not someone who simply asked her to resume duties. She expected Jade to have her ear clawed off. Or at least a gash.

She licked water from her muzzle, and headed back towards pride rock. She immediately stopped. She cast a glance over to a lion gnawing on the bones of a gimpy gazelle.

 _Gabe!_ She was baffled as to why her stomach had butterflies in them. The tingle in her cheeks mystified her even more. She had to talk to him, and not just about the fact that he was stealing outlander's prey.

"Gabe," she called. He jumped slightly, but quickly came over.

"Oh, hey," he greeted.

"So, how's it going?" She asked awkwardly.

"Uh, good," he answered uneasily.

"Um, are you stealing prey?" She asked suddenly. He looked surprised by her sudden outburst, but hid it.

"Uh, no, actually, we have a little arrangement," he assured her.

"Who could agree with such despicable creatures?" She turned up her nose at the thought of outlanders. After recent events, Gabe was slightly less offended than usual.

"Yeah, totally."

"But, uh, if you need anything I'd be happy to help," she offered. She didn't know why she was offering that. She wasn't sure Simba would be too pleased to have some random rogue in his pride.

"Thank you," He stood, captured by her blue eyes, until he heard the sound of grass swishing "but, I have to go do . . . something?"

He swiftly ran off. Before too long, Vitani was in front of him. How long had she been this close to where he was?

"What are you doing here?"

"Catching your dinner," she said blandly.

"Right . . ." He walked off stiffly.

"Who were you talking to?" She stopped him. He stopped so fast he almost slid.

"Me? Uh, no one."

"I heard someone else too," she told him. He couldn't help but feel like she was angry with him. _I should be the angry one._

"That? Oh! That was me threatening a, uh, pride lander. Yes! A pride lander, who was getting to close to the border," he fumbled. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I should alert Mother."

"T-that really won't be necessary . . . and she's gone."

 **TT**

Gabe eavesdropped on Zira's conversation with Vitani. Something about being more alert, and guarding the territory better. Aniya, and Amare's daughter, will have to be careful. He didn't suspect that any other outlanders would be so forgiving if they found trespassers.

He snuck by without them noticing. He trekked through the long grass, as the sun cast an auburn glow on the world. He took refuge from the heat in the shade of tall trees. He instantly recognized the spot where he used to meet Amare. The guilt of his death still weighted down upon him like an elephant.

Before he could think on it anymore, someone burst out of the bushes in front of him.

"Did you see a gazelle run through here?" Aniya asked suddenly. He calmed his erratic breathing.

"N-no," he breathed out. He collected himself swiftly.

"Sorry," she giggled. She finally realized she was in some foreign place.

"What is this place?" She looked around.

He shrugged innocently. "I stumbled upon it."

"It's nice," she trekked further into the trees, and stumbled upon a serene, crystal pool. The water glimmered in the starry night. Gabe followed her quickly. He discovered the pool, but something shining far brighter. Aniya stared at the gold fish swimming around. Gabe was mesmerized by her eyes, which made the pool look bland in comparison.

"Bet you I can catch one," Gabe grinned coolly. He dipped a paw into the cool water. He tried snatching the fish who writhed out of the way. He growled to himself, and tried again. He knocked the fish upward out of the water, but it spun in midair, smacking him with its tail, and landed back in the water.

Aniya snickered. "It was a nice try."

He scowled at the fish. "I'm not done yet."

He hunched over the water. He saw one at the bottom swimming slowly. He unsheathed his claws, and stabbed at it. It got caught on his razor sharp claws, and he pulled it out.

"That's called spear fishing," he smirked. She chuckled, and took a bite of the fish. She nudged the rest to him.

"You can have it," she offered.

"How about we share?"

They thoroughly enjoyed their night. They seemed to forget all their worries. No boundaries, no rivalries, no one to break them apart.

It was like they were the only two in the world.

 **TT**

 **Got this one to you on the last day of my deadline…**

 **You almost screwed up Lionel! Get it together!**

… **Oh you're still here…?**


	13. Severed Ties

… **And that's why you don't procrastinate Lionel!**

 **I've been lecturing myself for a week…?**

 **Sorry if any chapters have been later than a week got a lot of other stuff going on, but your fav/follows/review motivate me to slap myself and get to it**

 **TT**

Several lioness gathered around the motionless cub. Jade stared at the ground solemnly. She couldn't meet Simba's eye.

"Outlanders?"

"Yes," she murmured faintly.

"What exactly did you see?"

"I saw the cub lying here, then I heard footsteps that got quieter, and a trail in the grass," she told him.

"Why didn't you chase after them?" A lioness growled. Jade flinched, for she had no excuse. She imagined what she could've got from the lioness would've been much worse. Considering that was probably the cub's mother.

"I'm sorry."

"This won't go unpunished," Simba declared. A few other lionesses growled their agreement, but not Jade.

She didn't have the heart. For she knew it wasn't the whole truth.

 **TT**

"Really?"

"I tried to chase the monkey, but some creepy mandrill wouldn't let me," Aniya told Gabe.

"Why not?" Gabe snickered.

"Something about the answer I'm chasing is within," she shrugged. "That or he was trying to help his kind."

"Then you clawed at him and he hit you with the stick?"

"Yeah, so then I did it again, and something about me learning from the past," she rubbed her sore snout.

"Which is why we're eating rabbits?" He smirked.

"It was a hard stick," she said defensively.

They'd been visiting each other at the crystal pool a lot recently. Gabe certainly enjoyed time away from outlanders. He could think of a few in particular. But, that wasn't important right now. Aniya was.

"Monkeys hang tight, they look out for one another," he tittered.

"Hilarious," she said dryly. The smirk on his face disappeared, when he heard a susurrated noise from his territory. They both froze.

"I'll check it out, maybe you should head back," he spoke lowly.

"No way. What if you get attacked?" She objected.

"They won't be hostile to me, they know me, but you might be attacked," he figured. She nodded, and ran off swiftly. _They know me really well,_ He added inwardly

He slunk over to his territory, and hid in the grass. Soon enough, spotted Vitani heading towards the trees. If she got there she might be able to catch Aniya.

He busted out of the grass, and pounced onto her.

"Gabe?" She asked in alarm, as she sheathed her claws. He glanced backwards, and spotted Aniya's tan figure jogging back towards pride rock.

"Just like when we were kids, right?" He chuckled innocently. He was sure he saw the beginning of a smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Some of us actually grow up," she reminded him. He was certain that wasn't about her being pounced on. _Low blow._

"Sorry," he apologized gauchely.

"Why having you been acting so weird lately?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Maybe someone clawed me in the heart!_

"Me? Weird? No," he scoffed casually.

"Right . . ."

"Maybe you've been acting weird and I've been acting normal. And I just seem weird . . . from your perspective." He rambled. He had the tendency to do that around Vitani.

"Now you just seem suspicious."

He shifted on his paws nervously.

"What were you really doing out here?" Her eyes met his.

"Oh, well-I was . . ." he snatched up some flowers "picking these for you . . ."

"Gabe, I-"

"Well, look who it is," Nuka strolled up. Gabe groaned internally.

"What do you want, Nuka?" Vitani asked irritably.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted front row seats to the train wreck that's about to go down."

"Get out of here. That's not what this is even about," Gabe growled.

"Is that why you have flowers?" He smirked. Gabe like considered himself a victim of circumstance. Nuka was really beginning to aggravate him.

"Mind your own business," he square up to Nuka, and looked him in the eye. "Or it'll get you hurt one day."

"Ha! Big talk from a _reject,"_ he hissed. That was the last straw.Claws bared, Gabe leapt on Nuka.

"I won't hold back like I did when we were younger," he seethed. Nuka desperately tried to shake him off, but at this point Gabe had a firm grip on his neck.

"Let him go!" Vitani swiftly swiped him off with a paw. Gabe was knocked off Nuka abruptly. He felt a sharp pang, and noticed the blood that tricked down from his shoulder.

He didn't actually expect her to draw blood, but in all fairness, he had.

"You got lucky," Nuka declared, and walked off.

Vitani turned to him with a scowl.

"I always thought you were the mature one," she turned her back on him, and followed Nuka.

 _Nuka had it coming._

A few other lionesses gathered around to examine Nuka's wound. No one payed attention to his. Gabe was certain Nuka told everyone what happened. But, what did it matter? It was better to be feared than respected.

His mother spotted him and hurried over. She licked his tender shoulder, soothing the pain only a little. It brought him back to the days when he didn't have to worry about anything. In his mother's den, with the gentle owls that sang him a lullaby.

But, if no one else was on his side, his mother was.

"I'm ok, mom. . . Thanks."

 **TT**

Gabe rushed towards the crystal pool. He was glad Aniya was there. He had some time to think, and he decided this was best.

"Hey, thanks for coming."

"Sure, what's this about?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted to ask you . . . if you wanted to be my mate?" He asked nervously. It was safe to say he was over Vitani. Aniya didn't really have any emotions on her face.

"What about my pride? What about you?"

"I'm not sure about any of that," he admitted.

"What if you joined my Simba's pride?" She asked gleefully. His fur began to crawl, and his stomach did somersaults.

"I don't know if I could. He'd probably consider me an outlander," he told her. _No kidding,_ he thought to himself. Lucky for him, Aniya seemed to agree with his reasoning.

"How would it work?" She worried.

He sighed. "I don't know."

"Gabe, I'm sorry-I just can't," she ran off solemnly. He sighed dejectedly. Once again he put himself out there and was rejected. He was done with relationships. It was time he focused on more important things. The pride, Kovu's mission, how he could sabotage it.

He trudged over to the edge of his territory. He saw Kovu, and Kiara walking together.

 _Enjoy it while it last._

 **TT**

 **You just got author-ed!**

" **Author-ed"…that's good. Somebody write that down…**


	14. New Enemies

**Thanks for following/ favoring everyone**

 **That's my bread and butter lol I guess you could say reviews are the dessert**

… **who eats dessert with breakfast? Maybe meat and potatoes? Ya know what? Just ignore that last thing I just said….**

 **TT**

Jade sniffed around a patch of wild berries. They were blood red, and she instantly jumped back.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" A voice asked, and she instantly looked up.

"Gabe," she breathed a sigh of relief. Jade and Gabe had become good friends over time, despite boundaries. It was like they had a connection.

"Those are poison berries. What are they teaching cubs in the pride lands these days?" He mused.

"I wasn't going to eat them," she retorted.

"What? You just wanted to frolic in them?" He asked dryly.

"No . . ." she trailed off.

"Who were you going to give them too?" He smirked.

"What? No one!" She said defensively.

"That why there's a pile over there?" He swung his head to a neat little pile with a few on a branch. She chuckled embarrassedly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," he chuckled. That seemed like something he'd do, if they grew in outland territory.

"Tell what?" She asked innocently. They grinned at each other evilly.

 **TT**

"Weren't you supposed to be in a hunting party?" Adana asked suspiciously, as her daughter strolled into camp. Jade rolled her eyes and shrugged carelessly.

"You have responsibilities," Adana reminded her sternly.

"So do you."

"A party is leaving now. Go," Adana commanded harshly.

"Why should I?" Jade challenged.

"Because you are just sitting around all day," she told her firmly.

"I wonder how dad would feel about you sitting around all day!" Jade hissed. Her ears flattened and she stared at her mother in defiance.

Grief-stricken, and enraged at her mate being disrespected; Adana reared back, and slashed Jade across the cheek. Jade whimpered painfully.

"You'll pay for that!" Jade snarled, and ran off to the side of pride rock.

No one, not even Simba, said a word.

 **TT**

Aniya stood at the edge of her border. Gabe wanted to talk to her about something. She had wrestled with herself on whether to come or not. It was unusually foggy, and quite ominous.

She heard footsteps.

"Is anyone there?" She called out.

"I am," a voice growled. She stood in fear and shock. Outlanders everywhere, all led by Zira.

"We wouldn't want you telling anyone we're here," Zira smirked. Her gaze landed on Gabe, who had a stoic expression on his face.

She lowered herself in a fighting stance, as more and more outlanders surrounded her.

 **TT**

"-No! I didn't have anything to do with this," Kovu pleaded as Outlanders surrounded him and Simba.

Later, Gabe saw his chance to get even with Kovu. Zira expected them to kill Simba, not her son.

Multiple lionesses attacked Simba, and Kovu desperately tried to help, but was kicked back towards a rock.

Gabe strolled up to him.

"Gabe? I'm glad you didn't have anything to do with this." Kovu breathed out.

"I wouldn't say that," his voice came out in a low rumble. Before he could do anything, the other lions were chasing Simba. Gabe decided there would be a better opportunity.

He followed, but once he arrived, Nuka was chasing after Simba up unsteady logs.

"I'm doing this for you mother!" He ran up the logs. "Mother, are you watching?"

Gabe watched as logs came tumbling down, crushing Nuka. Kovu jumped down, and quickly tried clawing logs away, but Zira knocked him away and finally found Nuka.

The whole time; he watched Nuka die, Zira and Kovu argue, and Kovu get scarred. Gabe turned away from his pride as he watched Kovu run.

Gabe was a little too happy. He tried keeping a sly smirk from coming onto his face, but failed.

Everything was coming into place.

 **TT**

Jade sharpened her claws on the rocky wall. Razor sharp, just the way she liked them. Zazu gingerly flew in. All he could barely see were glowing, green eyes.

"Your mother, and king Simba wish to speak with you," He told her. She emerged from the depths of the cave.

"I don't want to see them," she said simply.

"He says he must speak with you," he replied cautiously. He'd been in this position before, and it was not a comfortable one.

"I said no. Now you better be going before I get hungry," she advanced towards him. He gulped.

"S-shall I give them a message . . .?"

 **TT**

It was a dark, sullen mood in the air. Everyone mourned Nuka, but not Gabe. Nuka was dead and no one could blame Gabe. He tried hiding the fact that he wasn't as sad as all the other lions. Although one problem of his was gone, there were more. He felt a like something big was coming.

A war. A war that was the mother of all wars. He inwardly battled with himself over which side to choose. Should he stay loyal to the few good lions still in the outlands? Or should he fight alongside Jade against Zira's tyranny?

He decided to do what he always did whenever he had a problem. Nothing. He'd just walk out, and let it take care of itself. He'd really need to rethink his problem handling skills.

Gabe swatted gently at the one butterfly that flew in the hazy air. He played with it gleefully until remembering what Vitani had said. He was mature . . . enough.

He instantly straightened up at the reminiscing of her words. Then he saw a familiar face.

"Aniya," he called. She looked pretty battered. She had scars, and fur missing in some places.

She looked around until spotting him. She scowled at him as he progressed to the border.

"I'm sorry about what happened," he began gently.

"So you really are with _them_ ," she hissed. He stood quietly. He didn't like having to lie to her, but it was for the best, wasn't it?

"I-"

"I trusted you, and you betrayed me," she stood on the edge of the border, protecting it.

"I'm really sorry," he moved closer to the imaginary line that separated them.

"Don't cross," she growled. He was shocked at her level of hostility.

"Please, just let me explain."

Her glare was icy, and her claws were visible.

"We're enemies, and we always will be."

 **TT**

 **Wasn't very long but it should be getting crazy very soon here. . .**


	15. Scheming

***Turns craziness up to 2***

 **Let's start there and work our way up…**

 **Also I regret to inform you that we are nearing the end of the story. A few more chapters probably, but rest assured you won't be disappointed by the ending!**

 **Who knows maybe I'll do a sequel in the future…**

 **TT**

Jade sat in the solitude of the dusty cave. Her eyes caught sight of a puddle. She looked in the reflection, and noticed the four claw marks that went across her right cheek.

She turned her attention to the cubs played at the bottom of pride rock. They jumped around under the watchful eye of their _loving_ mother.

"Dad, who caused this? Who made mom this way? Who made _me_ this way?" She asked silently. She longed for her father to answer. She wished she knew the one who took her father away.

She heard footsteps against the stone. Aniya approached her with a peace offering. She sniffed the mouse, but turned on her side.

"Who sent you?" Jade mumbled.

"No one, but everyone is worried about you," she told her. It was true. Some were worried about her, some afraid, others simply gossiped. There were those who even went so far as to say she was in the lineage of Scar. Aniya just thought that she was in a difficult situation. Heartbroken by someone you love.

Aniya knew the feeling.

"Like who?" Jade asked skeptically.

"Well, your friends, me, your moth-"she stopped herself. Jade probably didn't want to hear about Adana.

"Now isn't the best time to be fighting amongst ourselves, with outlanders being there," Jade told her.

"Well, what if the Outlanders really aren't the bad guys?" Jade challenged her.

"You can't possibly mean that. I once heard a rumor that they stole pride land cubs, when I was really young."

Jade's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. It suddenly came to her. That was no rumor.

 _That was why Gabe looks like my father. Gabe is really my brother._

 **TT**

"Because Zira said so," Vitani said firmly.

"Oh-h! That changes everything," Gabe remarked sardonically. All the pride members had to train for the upcoming battle. Which he was right about, by the way.

He ducked around her paw, and hooked her leg from under her. He sighed jadedly.

"Can I go now?" He joked dryly.

"No. We aren't done yet," she rose again.

"You always think you're the boss of me, don't you?"

"You aren't mature enough to be the boss of yourself," she shot back. He muttered under his breath, and stalked off. Except something pulled on his tail.

"You aren't leaving," she declared.

"Get off."

"Or what?"

He turned around and leapt at her, but she tackled him in midair. She stood over top of him.

"I would have the opportunity to kill you right now."

He scratched her underbelly with his back claws. A move taught to him by Amare, he hadn't forgotten. She let up a little, and he threw her off.

He quickly came to his feet.

"Just tell her I was training with you all day," he chuckled.

"You'd know about lies and secrets, wouldn't you?"

"I don't tell lies, and I don't have secrets," he retorted. _Anymore . . ._ He added inwardly.

"What about all those times I catch you sneaking around?" She scoffed.

"I-Ow!" A stick flew through midair and hit him in the head.

"Very funny," he scowled.

"It wasn't me," Vitani said. He looked around, until spotting Jade in the grass.

"I'm going to go check it out . . ."

"Just forget about it," she shrugged.

"We could be under attack."

"Someone is going to attack us with sticks?" She asked dryly.

"They're some hard sticks," he replied awkwardly. She sighed irritably.

"Be right back."

He ran off, until disappearing into the bushes. He approached Jade quickly.

"What?"

"Never mind," she said suddenly.

"Seriously? Those were sharp sticks" He huffed.

"That was the point," she smirked.

 **TT**

It was getting dark, as Gabe watched as more lions crept over to one spot. They all sat closely and whispered in hush voices. He was oblivious as to why they kept casting glances over near Zira. Gabe recognized most of them.

 _Mostly troublemakers and jokesters._

He especially noticed Kya, the pink eyes lioness his age, in the middle. Only one way to find out.

He strolled over casually, and eavesdropped. Zira's name kept popping up.

"What do you want, Gabe?" Kya asked irritably. He looked around awkwardly.

"Me?"

"No, the Gabe behind you—there isn't anyone behind you," she sighed. He walked over stiffly.

"Just wondering what's going on over here," he randomly stated. Everyone besides Gabe looked to Kya.

"We can trust him. We can, can't we?" She asked dubiously.

"Definitely."

They all shifted closer towards him. He stared around at them uncomfortably.

"What's with all the secrecy-?"

"We might have to overthrow Zira," Kya whispered.

"-That's what's with all the secrecy . . ." he trailed off blankly. "Why?"

"Just think. Do you really want Zira with all that power?"

Gabe did find logic in her reasoning. Zira with power was never good.

"It's just a contingency plan," Kya assured him.

"It's treason," he told her blatantly. She shrugged.

"I never was big on rules," she smirked. He sighed, but what did he care if Zira was overthrown.

"Come on, Gabe, you should be on board. Especially after what Zira has done to you," she reminded him. _Does everyone know about that now?_ He thought exasperatedly.

"Will I get to be king?" He grinned goofily.

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

"I'm in."

"I was kidding. . ."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes.

"Here's what we'll do . . ."

They'd fight for Zira against Simba, Zira would do the job of killing Simba. Once Simba was dead, Zira would be in charge, but not for long. He'd challenge Zira, and his fellow rebels would gang up on her with him.

"You've been thinking about this for a while, huh?" Kya asked dryly.

"I have a lot of free time these days . . ."

"I'm sure you do," she said wryly. Vitani walked by, and everyone instantly stopped talking.

"Don't stop on account of me," she scoffed. Gabe looked to Kya, and they both looked to Vitani.

"We were talking about how awesome . . . you are?" Gabe improvised.

"Right," she said skeptically.

"Daughter of Zira. So cool," Kya chuckled. Vitani shook her head and walked off. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

They'd have to recruit as many lions as they could, but not Vitani. Gabe's chances with Vitani for anything were slim.

 **TT**

Vitani ran through the long, slender grass. She nimbly leapt over tall bushes, and ducked overhanging branches until she stopped.

The sight horrified her. Her mother stood over Gabe, who had large scars on his side, and open wounds. She was frozen as she watched Gabe beg for his life. She wanted to run over, and plead for her mother not to, but she couldn't move

Appalled at the sight, she watched Zira deliver a killing blow. He lied limply as Vitani watched mournfully. She then noticed all the other outlanders that stood there.

"Such is the fate of all who defy me." The words echoed in her head, as she sprang up.

 _Just a dream. A horrible, horrifying dream that can never come true._

 **TT**

 **Don't you just love how something dramatic happens then I say something silly or witty to ruin the mood**

 **Ha! Not this time!**

… **The mood is already ruined isn't it…?**


	16. A New Path

**17 will probably be the last chapter but based on all the positive reinforcement from you guys a sequel is likely**

 **We talked about you and the squealing . . .**

 **TT**

The feeling of the warm morning, and dew under foot, almost made Vitani forget what was coming soon. A battle that would settle things once and for all. She had duties towards her mother, and she intended to fulfill them, but the dream haunted her. Gabe always was doing suspicious things, maybe in her dream he got caught. She didn't wish that upon him, she just wanted him to do what he was supposed to do. For both their goods.

Speak of the devil. She turned her head and noticed him in the long grass. He walked briskly, as he spoke silently to someone else. _Kya._

She'd spotted them around a lot lately. Not that it bugged her! What did she care about who he hung around? _I'm not jealous, just . . . curious._

They both suddenly stopped. He cast watchful glance over his shoulder, until he finally spotted Vitani. She couldn't help but notice he whispered something to Kya. They both walked off quickly.

Was it possible she was losing him, when she didn't even have him?

 **TT**

Why did Vitani seem more concerned with him lately? Gabe pondered on the question. Maybe Zira sent her to spy on him. If that were the case, he'd have to be more careful. That sounded like something Zira would do. Maybe she was onto him.

It was unsettling to think his own friend could be spying on him. If they were even friends. He'd have to be more careful when discussing their plans.

He never knew who'd be watching.

 **TT**

Adana lapped the water, which cooled her chest on the way down. She remembered the days she used to come with Amare to the watering hole when they were young. A pang of grief shot through her heart. She lost her mate, her son, and she was possibly losing her daughter. Where did everything go so wrong? She didn't deserve this, and neither did Jade. But, how could she make it up to her?

Without more time to think, she felt a deep rumbling in the ground. She looked to the side, as a heard of water buffalo came barreling towards her. She stood, frozen with wide eyes.

With lightning quick speeds, a figure collided into her, knocking her out of the way. She shakily got to her feet as she looked upon her rescuer.

"Jade?"

Jade puffed a long tuff of fur out of her face. She looked at the buffalo that continued to stampede.

"Um, thank you," she said stoically. Jade ignored her and walked off, muttering something inarticulately. Adana stared after her, with confusion on her face.

 **TT**

Jade watched with a cruel grin, as Adana sniffed the calf that had mysteriously been left there. _Whatever happens to her, she had coming._ Jade convinced herself. Adana nibbled at it, but left it, and walked down the rocky slope. Jade hissed in annoyance.

Unfortunately for her, Aniya came across the prize. "Free antelope."

Jade tried making herself stop her, but she couldn't. It was out of her hands, or so she liked to tell herself. Aniya took a hefty bite. Jade winced as if some physical attacker had pounced. Her green eyes were a mixture of anxiety and indifference. _We were never that close anyways._ She thought coldly.

The young adult lioness woozily sat down. She panted laboriously. Several lions crowded around nervously, as she slowly laid down.

She turned away, but then a red liquid was brought to her attention. _Berry juice!_ She couldn't lick the deadly fluid off, she'd have to wash her paws. She ran down to the watering hole, and washed her paws thoroughly.

She spotted her mother drinking, and she looked as if she were deep in thought. She'd have to go through with it or Aniya would have died in vain. _This is what Aniya would want you to do._ She persuaded herself.

She ran behind the buffalo, and started growling. She snapped at their haunches and clawed at their backsides. The ones in the back pushed the ones in the front of the group. Apparently, a horn was accidently thrusted into another buffalo. That one took off, and the others didn't need to be told twice.

She sat calmly as they rushed toward Adana. _No! She deserves this. She scarred and neglected you . . ._

Before she knew it, she was running after the buffalos.

 **TT**

 _Multiple sunrises earlier, in the dewy morning, Jade leapt for the trees._

" _Ha-ha, you missed," Gabe taunted. Gabe and Jade were both out on early morning strolls, before they eventually met up. As of now, Gabe bragged about the possibility of him knocking a sleeping monkey out of the trees before she could._

 _Jade was not one to back out of a challenge._

 _She continued to leap, swiping a paw towards the small tan monkeys that inhabited the tree. Gabe snickered when her back was turned. She bunched her muscles and took one giant leap._

 _The startled primate flew from the tree, and over into the grass. They heard a grunt of pain in the grass, and they both stopped._

 _Jade made her way over, and poked around in the grass._

" _Kojo?" Jade groaned at the small, nosy cub. He always had a way of being around her, and getting her in trouble. She was quite sick of him._

" _Who's that? Why is he here?" He rushed. Jade motioned for Gabe to leave._

" _You have a mate who's not in the pride," he taunted._

" _I do not."_

 _The cub ran off yelling for his mother, providing him someone to tattle to. She ran after him quickly. His stubby legs were surprisingly fast._

" _Mom!" He yelled. She gained of him, and pounced._

" _Quiet!"_

 _He reared back a paw, and sliced at her nose. His newly grown claws were always surprising sharp. He was just full of surprises. He snapped at her, but she grabbed him by the neck._

 _Brainless cub! She felt like Gabe understood her, and he was a lot of fun to be around. Unlike most pride landers she knew. But, then this foolish cub had to come along and ruin it!_

 _Except the cub wasn't moving. She set him down on his side with a genuinely worried expression._

" _Kojo?"_

 _No answer. She nosed through his fur, and felt indents around his neck area. She had bit too hard!_

 _She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. A search party, she assumed, of lionesses had found her. But she guessed they were looking for the missing cub._

 _Eventually, Simba came up behind them. He was not losing anymore cubs to outlanders._

" _What happened?" He asked solemnly._

" _They're teeth marks . . ." she trailed off._

" _Outlanders?"_

 **TT**

"Ugh, why?"

"Zira said she wanted you to go hunting with me—not like 'with me', with me, just . . . with me." Vitani faltered. After that dream, being around Gabe just felt different. She felt guilty at the thought that she was only falling for him because of the dream. But she always dismissed the thought.

Gabe sighed. "Fine."

They journeyed out into the territory, not spotting much. They soon came near the pride land border.

"Remember first time you got caught over there?" Vitani chuckled.

"Yeah," he smirked, but something caught his eye and he swiftly ran off. She sighed helplessly. After all that happened, how could she get him back?

But, another thought popped up. After all that had happened, did she deserve him back?

 **TT**

 **The italicized part was what happened before Severed Ties to kind of give you an idea of where Jade's at currently.**

 **If what I just said doesn't make sense . . . good because it shouldn't.**

 **Also some parts where done from two points of view essentially**


	17. The Final Choice

**Ah *looks into the distant wistfully* …Ah-h-h**

 ***Darth Sidious voice* G-o-o-od**

 **Any who we reached the final chapter! Thanks for everything! All the reviews and follows and favorites were encouraging. Also the final battle may be slightly changed but I wouldn't call it AU. Also I won't go into much detail quoting the movie.**

 **But definitely tell me what you think of the characters and the story. Got to be honest here . . . Jade was my favorite character. Her and Amare.**

 **With peace and harmony…I set you on your way**

 **TT**

Jade sulked in the darkness of the abandoned cavern. She was torn as to what to do. She constantly had this inner battle. Should she reveal the truth to Gabe? She held off from doing so when she found out, because it didn't seem like the right time. She needed the perfect time to reveal the truth. All of the truth.

The truth about neither the pride landers nor the outlanders truly being the good ones. Maybe they were just two evils who fought for power. After all good was just a point of view.

She constantly saw the pride landers preparing for the battle. Then it hit her. At the battle where everyone was present. That was when to do it!

 **TT**

"I told you to patrol that side of the territory, and what do you do?" Zira snarled. Gabe glanced over to one lioness who was bruised and battered.

"You let baboons attack your pride mates," she hissed.

"We were overrun and had to retreat," Gabe said calmly, but evident anger was in his voice.

"Outlanders don't retreat," she said sternly.

"We would've all been dead," he mumbled with an edge to his voice. "Baboons are dangerous."

"If you can't take a few baboons, how are you to fight for this pride against lions?" She challenged.

"You doubt my loyalty to my pride?" The beginning of a growl approached his throat.

"You've yet to prove it," she said disdainfully. The small crowd that gathered to watch, gasped.

"Have I not done everything you asked? Do I not serve this pride continually? And in return you ask me to kill myself?" He grumbled.

"Baboons are a threat to this pride, we already have enough threats," she remarked. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kya and Vitani watched, but he didn't care.

"What am I supposed to do? They say that those acacia trees are there's."

"We don't have time to deal with them now. We have other things to prepare for," she said, then added. "Some of us more than others."

He watched her walk away, muttering things under his breath. He walked through, passed Kya, without as much as a glance. She had to follow him.

The sun had almost finished setting, as everything was now just an eerie shadow. She made out Gabe running towards a giant grove of trees.

Multiple baboons jumped down to guard against the intruder.

The rest was a blur. All she could make out was green eyes, pain filled cries, and the sound of roaring.

He had gone to the next group of trees that baboons had inhabited. She gingerly went up to the trees, and was appalled at the sight.

All of them, dead. The leader, the males, the females, the _infants_. Even some just a few days old. Not one had lived. There were claw marks against the branch, and blood splattered against the grass. She saw the form of a mother hunkered over a baby, but neither lived.

If there was one thing she could tell, it was that she wasn't mad at the baboons. He was even mad at himself. He was mad at Zira.

She could use that.

 **TT**

Days later, a whirlwind of fur, teeth, and claws blew around Gabe. The dreaded war was finally here. He saw his fellow pride mates fighting valiantly, but he couldn't tell who was winning. He didn't see Aniya, but maybe it was for the best. He also failed to see Jade.

He instantly ducked a paw, and swung one at the attacker. He spotted Zira closer to Simba, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. She jumped down, and was advancing towards him.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, and a roar. Someone appeared on the ledge. _Jade!_

"Why are we fighting?" She raised her voice, as it echoed around. "Is there truly one of us that's good or evil?"

"Jade, what are you doing?" Adana hissed.

"Telling the truth, to everyone!" She snarled. "A long time ago, Zira stole cubs from the pride lands."

Gasps, mostly from the younger lions, filled the area. Zira growled sharply.

"Like Gabe."

Even more surprised gasp filled the large area.

"He's not a true outlander?" Questions buzzed around.

"I'm your sister, Adana is your mother, and Amare, who they killed in the fire, is your father!" Jade roared angrily.

Everyone cast glance from Zira to Gabe. Even Vitani looked quite shocked. Gabe was as equally shocked. _I killed my own father._

He looked at his mother, his outland mother that is. "You're not my real mother? You lied to me?"

"Gabe, I'm sorry. . ."

"You can't prove that fire was us," Zira hissed.

"Yes she can," Gabe declared. "It was us."

Adana looked at him in shock.

"I didn't want to, but Zira made me," he murmured.

"I admit that I killed Aniya, and attempted to kill my own mother," she said solemnly. Even Simba was stunned at the news.

"Why would you tell on yourself?" Gabe asked, finally snapping out of his state of shock.

"Because both prides need truth and justice. Like how Zira is a liar, murderer, and thief!"

"Silence! You will pay for this," Zira roared. In a flash, she had jumped to the ledge, and tackled Jade. They fought fiercely, as everyone stood, frozen. Eventually, Jade went limp. Unfortunately, Zira was more experienced, and had a size advantage.

Adana rushed to her side, and Gabe stood behind her. She had brought justice, she had righted this wrong, and now she got to be with her father. Her eyes slowly closed, but a small grin spread across her face.

Gabe slowly turned to Zira, but muster up anything to say. Zira turned back to Simba. Gabe laid down beside his _sister_ and rested beside her. Before he knew it, he saw Kovu and Kiara standing between the two pride leaders. He rose slowly, and came over.

"You're even weaker than I thought!" Zira snarled.

"You won't hurt Kiara, or Simba, not while I'm here," Kovu growled.

After some hush words, Simba glanced around at all the lions, then nuzzled Kiara.

"Vitani . . . now!" Zira commanded. He watched Vitani refuse, and switch sides, and some of the other outlanders contemplate it, but then do it. But, he was frozen.

"Ah, Gabe," Zira grinned evilly. "I never doubted you."

Vitani's eyes met his. He could change sides, and forgive everything. Every time he was used, every time he was rejected, every time Nuka would give him a hard time. He could forget any vendetta against Kovu he may have. Or he could hang on to all that hate, until it eventually destroys him. Only his love for Vitani outweighed his hate for Zira. He couldn't stare into her eyes, and hate anyone. His father would want him to choose his love for Vitani, and he was sure Jade would too. He lost it all, but maybe from now on, he could regain it.

He walked over, and joined Vitani. He felt something. Something that had always been inside of him, but he needed something to bring it out. No, not something . . . _someone_.

He nuzzled her comfortingly. "Vitani, I love you," he told her. He finally felt like those words meant something to him, but there was another thing. "But, I have to do this."

"I know . . ."

"Let it go, Zira, it's time to put the past behind us," Simba said.

"I'll never let it go! This is for you Scar!"

Zira leapt, but was intercepted, by Gabe. They tumbled as he clawed at her, but he jumped off before they rolled off the rocky ledge. Kiara suddenly sprang for her. Zira rolled down further, but she hung on, and Kiara after her, and extended a paw.

He knew if he tried to run down and knock her off he'd fall too. He watched as Zira was too stubborn to refuse help.

She swiped at Kiara, but eventually lost her hold, and slipped. Gabe's eyes met Zira's one last time, as she plummeted into the river.

All was made right. His father and sister's death was avenged.

He was finally at peace.

 **TT**

Gabe watched the king and queen, and their predecessors walk through the pride. He bowed, as everyone else did.

The pride soon joined in with the roar they shared. He didn't need to become king. He had Vitani, and that was king enough for him.

All the animals cheered for the new king. He did recognize that mandrill with the stick. He thought of Aniya, where she was, he hoped she was happy.

He looked to his right, and stared at Vitani with a content smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **TT**

 **First of all: aww…wait where did that come from?**

 **Second of all: Why do I keep killing off my favorite characters?! Seriously it's becoming a problem**

 **But anyways, remember a sequel is all up to you!**

 **Au revoir, MTH you were too beautiful for this world.**

 **Mwah!**

 _ **Lionel what did I say about kissing the readers?**_

 **You're still here? Oh well bye!**


	18. Sequel Confirmed!

**Is this thing on . . .? These darn electronics! You see back in my day a computer was something you fed the pigs!**

 **Any who I was too happy to pass up the opportunity to tell you that a sequel is coming! MTH has had a lot of reads and I'm pleasantly surprised. So give yourself a round of applause!**

 **Fun fact: in early production, Amare was going to be Gabe's brother, and now that I think about it would've made really good sense**

 **Fun fact: The original inspiration for the sequel came to me in bed! Let that be a lesson to you…Mom!**

 **Fun fact: the original inspiration for MTH came to me in the shower . . . you win this round mom . . .**

 **Fun fact: at one point, a backstory as to how Gabe's family was related to Scar was going to be included, but the editorial department cut it out. AKA me**

 **It's fun acting like I'm a movie director :D**

 **Fun fact: Kya was actually aspiring to become queen herself.**

 **Fun fact: Technically, Jade wasn't evil, she was just too good. The sort of ends justify the means thing.**

 **Now for some trivia! No looking :P**

 **Why didn't Amare tell Gabe who he was?**

 **What was the cause of Amare's death?**

 **Who scarred Jade?**

 **Who killed Aniya?**

 **Who killed Kojo?**

 **Leave your answers in a review!**

 **There's no specific date for the sequel yet but it will be in the near or distant future I can tell you that!**

 **Till we meet again. . .**

 ***Rides off into the sunset***


End file.
